Rude and Ungrateful
by vonniebeth
Summary: Natalie is told that she can't play piano to save her life, so Henry decides to defend her. Please read and review. And also, please don't flame me. Thanks.


**okay, so this based off of something that happened to a friend of mine. Someone told her that she couldn't sing for her life (I think she's amayzing… haha). Of course, she got upset about it and asked people what we thought about her singing. I said that she was so not bad at singing and that the person who said that she couldn't sing was a liar. She didn't respond back, but she responded to the other people. So I felt like I didn't matter afterward, but it's all whatever now. I'm super-sensitive. So, that's the background story. Please review**

Henry was walking in the hallway when he came across Natalie crying at her locker. "Nat, is everything alright?" he wanted to know.

Natalie shook her head. "No. I was just told that I couldn't play piano to save my life. Henry, do you think I play the piano alright?"

"Of course I do. Who the hell in their right mindset would say that you're awful at it?"

"That stupid Janice Heidelberg. She came up to me while I was getting into playing and she said, 'Nat, you might as well quit. My baby cousin could play a lot better than you. You sound like you're trying to murder it. I hope when you face death, playing piano isn't your only choice, cuz you can't play to save your life.' Then she left."

"Nat, Janice is like that. I know you wanna be the best…"

"Are you saying I can't?"

"No. I'm saying that there are going to be people who bring you down. But I won't have it. Did you say anything to her as she left?"

"Yeah. I said 'Thanks for destroying my dreams', which resulted in her laughing."

"Alright, that's it!" Henry walked away furiously and Natalie just stared. She didn't know what he was going to do.

Across the hallway, Janice was singing very off-key to herself when Henry came up behind her. Janice screamed with shock, then glared at Henry. "Ah, look who it is. The stoner," she mumbled.

"Hey, I'm here to talk to you," he said.

"Well, what do you want, hippie?"

"I'm ignoring that. You know, you can't just tell people that they can't do something to save their lives. It's mean."

"So? It's fine when people deserve it."

"No it isn't. It's never okay. My girlfriend is crying because you told her she couldn't play piano to save her life. She feels awful about it. She's been playing for as long as she can remember. Don't you have any respect?"

"Don't you have any brains?"  
"I'm ignoring that too. I'm not gonna let myself fall under the tires of your insults. My advice for you is to go away because your insults and meanness are not wanted around here. Goodbye."

"Don't tell me to go away. This is my locker."

"I didn't mean it in a literal sense, weird-tard." Henry walked away, trying not to laugh.

A few days later, Natalie was back to playing piano and Henry went to go watch. Suddenly, Natalie paused. "Why isn't Janice here?" she wondered.

"Oh, I talked to her, saying that her insults and meanness weren't welcome around here," Henry said. Natalie didn't say anything. "What?"

"It's nothing." Natalie went back to playing piano.

Henry was shocked. "That's it? No 'thank you, Henry'? No 'it means a lot that you think I play piano well'?"

"Well, other people have said it too, ya know? And it's always like you to say something good about me, even if it isn't true."

"But… I would never lie to you. You know that." Natalie didn't say anything back. "Wow, I cannot believe how selfish you are, Miss Rude and Ungrateful!"

Natalie stopped playing the piano immediately. "_Selfish_? I get insulted and a lot of people tell me what a bitch Janice is for insulting my piano-playing and you're calling me _selfish_?"

"You are selfish. You know, I would sacrifice my life for you any time, and you can't even sacrifice a nail for me." Henry gestured to Natalie's French manicure. "I thought I meant something to you."

"You do! Henry, don't be like this, please. You know I care about you."

"Good to know, but you never show it, now do you?" Henry turned to leave.

"Henry, don't go. I'm sorry."

Henry sighed. "So am I." Then he left.

**NOTE: that was NOT a break-up. I didn't intend for it to sound like that, but re-reading this made me think. I'm too lazy to edit that now. I like it. Review por favor (: **


End file.
